Villager A Adventures
by fishpleasure
Summary: In a newly released VRMMO (An online multiplayer game which supports virtual reality), which is one of the first in its time, AI developed in one of it's characters. Doesn't that make it exciting? But it's Sawada Tsunayoshi, a supposed normal villager in the first town a player visits. What can griping desperate NPCs do against the demon lords they whine about anyway?
1. Villager A

KHR ain't mine

Any reviews, feel free to add

Have fun Reading

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Villager A's life**

Sawada Tsunayoshi had a peaceful life. His home was in a beautiful town surrounded by trees on all sides. It was supposedly under danger, but so far, nothing much happened. He didn't understand why everyone around him were so scared. They must be paranoiac. The villager is a short brunette with amber like eyes. He didn't have any special advantages or skills. He just lived in the world where different strangers visited and stayed for a long time.

He could describe his town perfectly, he's been living there for a long time after all

In the town's center was a squire where the mayor stayed outside all day long watching over the town. He didn't eat sleep, drink ,bathe or move an inch. He stared at all four corners of the town with his watchful eyes, looking over everyone. When someone did something they weren't supposed to, his voice would magically appear telling them that they weren't supposed to do that. Oh, there was no chance he'd miss on anything that was going on. He didn't blink after all. His bloodshot eyes which eventually made him squint was evidence of that. No one knows when he started existing, but people knew one thing- the mayor was always there... watching...

The squire had a tall building in front of which the mayor stood, children used to run around the building in circles then run around another building in circles. They did this for all buildings. The amount of conviction they put in running around those houses was shocking. In order to talk to them ,he had to run alongside them and talk to them. Wheezing and panting until he'd run along the small corners which they'd never get tired about. Oh ,they'd talk and cheer and challenge each other while jeering at him to catch up

* * *

Theen there was his mother, who'd speak to him with the same lines over and over again. Her smile never faded, she'd be cheerfully sparkling as she'd ask him the same questions and respond with the same answers

"How was your day, Tsu-kun?"

"I played hide and seek with the children, mom. They were the easiest to find"

"That's nice"

"How was your day, Tsu-kun?"

"I saw the mayor's eyes, mom. I felt like turning into stone. _Blood was dripping off his eyes!_ "

"That's nice. Have fun,dear"

"How was your day, Tsu-kun?"

"I put dad inside an actual fish since he calls me Tuna-fish everytime. He's happy _he's really a part of our family_ now"

"That's nice. Have fun,dear"

"How was your day, Tsu-kun?"

"The priest charged me money to get myself healed. I just fell off a tree"

"That's nice. Have fun,dear"

* * *

Speaking of the priest, he was a holy man who'd holed himself up in the temple. He apparently has the capability to heal anyone from any injuries. People magically appear in the temple and leave. Tsuna always suspected that the priest was up to no good. Well it was true that he'd kept a grudge, seeing that for no matter how small an injury, he'd charge an amount despite healing it in a instant. The church never changed! He was curious as to how it remained the same, so he tried an experiment. The mayor told the travellers about the curse and suddenly an image projecting exactly what he'd be talking about appeared (every time) .Weird symbols and the silhoette of something evil always appeared

So, he took permanent red markers and drew over the walls of the church hoping that his curiousity wouldn't summon the demon king over to them. The very instant he'd left the church and entered back, it was good as new

Could the priest be the demon lord...?

There were a lot of merchants nearby and they played so dirty, that it was impressive. For all the infinite items they had, they'd sell it at an enormous price and buy items at 1/10th or even less than the market price. And they still had a business going with them. The items provided weren't really usable .He'd tried grabbing one ,when a traveller seemingly dropped the item and went on their merry way. It wasn't grabbable and the item disintegrated into the ground

Although he could talk to people just fine, he didn't know why, but the exact thing which he said always seemed to appear on top of him and the same to other people. He tried pushing away the box but it would only move away, but never leave. It never got destroyed ,though it seemed to have hidden, waiting for him while crouching maybe in a nearby bush hoping he would speak

Eventually ,he got used to it, even became friendly. He got so used to it, that he began gifting it presents because of their long inevitable relationship. By the way, it was gifted a ribbon and a cute nickname 'Box-chan'. Creative right?

* * *

Ah, how could he forget

There was an inn near the squire that had a lady receptionist. She seemed to be a very kind person with a bright smile. In fact she was kind to a fault, seeing that the lad would get scared seeing the amount of people loitering inside without paying for a room. They spoke like adventurers to the travellers and sometimes picked fights with them. They even randomly gave stuff to them. For No Reason. He saw how the travellors treated them, tapping at the dialogue box ,circling over them, some were running away making the other follow them ,telling their story. Some where ...dry humping them?

The most scared he'd got were when some of the travellers tried bombing the other, leaving them charred with eyes bulging out, shining. The worst part of it was that they'd thank them for listening to their speech in some form or the other and give them a gift. Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes. He'd sworn he shrieked when he tired touching the charred man ,only to see skin regenerating all the way from the bones to the muscles. Seeing worms crawl over them would be much better

There was a little girl whom he'd consider more scary. She brought random strangers from who knows where to the village. Then the mayor would begin his sermons and he'd see her run back to bring more people. Sometimes it was one, other times it was a group

"Our world has been controlled by the demon lord for a long time . He hunts us for our lives, preys on the innocent. Will you help us ,oh great soul? I sense you have potential to be the protector of humanity"

'Which no. is this new protector of humanity? He's been saying this a million times now. Besides, now is the only time he says something different'

* * *

The people around town behaved differently around the travelers for some reason. Many of them actually fell in love. Tsuna thought it was because of the way they treated them. He shuddered remembering the kid one of them would continuously call, giving them candy. The blush in both their faces got him looking at them very strangely. Finally, that adventurer dragged the kid outside the village. He didn't know if their tale had a happy ending, since the child appeared in the town looking very composed and clueless about the traveller's identity. By the way, they returned next time with the kid on their shoulder. Seeing two of them on the same side, one clueless and the other lovey dovey made him very curious

The kid didn't flinch when looking at the exact twin

He later observed with a mild shock after looking at the adventurer woo the same child over and over again, at the increasing army of clones on their shoulder. He slowly got used to it

There was also something strange regarding the quests the mayor sent them. He'd given the same quest of killing monsters to the millions of travellers that visited their land. He also say the brutal slaughter remains that was requested as items be stored in that building. He thought he had seen it all, but this definitely took the cake. Every time another sad sap was sent to a quest to 'help' his town, he'd look at them with pity and he'd look at the forest with pity.

'Are you sure that the demon lord didn't die from extinction?'

One time, Tsuna had decided to travel and see what was the big deal about the demon king . So he wnt back home to tell his mother about his plans

"Mom, I'm going to take down the demon king"

"That's nice. Have fun,dear"

And thus begins the epic journey about villager A in his journey to twart the demon king


	2. Demon Lord

Boring Disclaimer: khr ain't mine

Thanks for reviewing and following/favouriting this story. It makes me smile =)

Feel free to comment or give reviews on anything

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Encounter with the demon lord(So soon!?)**

Tsuna didn't get it. He was basically strolling through the forest ... Sure, there was bloodshed ,but they were from the travellers and the creatures of the forest. It wasn't so bad, seeing how his village could be. The monsters literally ignored him, so did the travellers. He was weak and he knew that ,seeing the glowing things spurting out of the travellers. There were weird numbers being popped out as they hit their opponents...? It kind of looked like they were punching bags seeing some of them laugh maniacally as red was surrounding their skin. The more decent ones of them looked bored when they were face painting themselves

He didn't know which was more scary. Some of the travellers tried aiming those lethal weapons at him while laughing. He decided to act like he didn't know them... but that lead to more attacks being aimed at him with laughter and comments following them. The funny thing was, it didn't hurt at all. It just hit and vanished. The more they tried, a red warning popped up along with an annoying siren

Then they screamed with a voice higher than him shrieking(which he thought was just not possible)

"Scram! The GM is here!"

He just watched them run away from armor ...which were levitating towards them. It then hugged them with armor muscles. There was a pink sensual music with pink roses and bubbles as the red bar on the adventurer decreased

He found his cheeks turn pink as he felt like he invaded something private. Meanwhile the armor on the player was disappearing because of hp life or because the amor seemed to be injesting the player's armor

"Kyaah! Stop! My armor! I worked hard to upgrade their levels!"

'It's practically molesting you and that's what you're worried about!?'

"So, how's it? The higher ups said that the game's violence was getting complaints from parents . So I've thought of this to make it less violent" a chirpy voice spoke next to the brunette

"... Isn't it getting more mature now? It's no longer for kids"

He said looking at the underwear of the guy being consumed

"Hey. It's rape! It's even public display of affection! You should stop it. It's against the law!"

"Ara, I didn't think of that. I'll have to think of something alse now. GM have it hard"

He felt a sigh of relief popping out after seeing the guy disappear after the clothes disappeared. His blush still remaining ,he turned towards the culprit who almost traumatised the player

Light brown hair with sunshine filled eyes, it was a rather beautiful girl who bore a striking resemblance to someone he knew for a long time...

Looking at the armor which was disappearing and back at the female, he straightened up and asked her the burning question

* * *

"Who are you anego?"

"Anego? I've been called a lot of things, never a sister. It feels nice" she smiled a sunshine which could practically hurt a person right at him

"... so who are you?"

"I'm a GM like you. Isn't it obvious?"

"What's a GM?"

"...Are you kidding?" Her eyes grew serious as she evaluated him closely, eyes widening in surprise at her finding

"How surprising... You're an NPC?"

"What? I'm a villager from the beginning village as the travelers say"

"I'm not surprised you don't know what that village, and you can't have maps too. That village is Pere. Even if it's strange to see NPC with self awareness, seeing that the game allocated it's resources to advanced AI for its mobs and mons-"

The girl went on and on something he couldn't understand at all. It was kinda hypnotizing and made him feel sleepy, just then

"-I'm Kyoko. Kyoko Sasagawa. I'm a GM, a Game Modulator. I make sure people don't play against the game rules, like harm GMs or NPCs like you. Does that clear everything you have doubts on, Tsuna-kun?"

"It helps a lot. Thank you, Kyoko-san. But you didn't have to formally introduce yourself, your name is right above you after all"

He said pointing at the floating words on the floating girl. The girl looked at him strangely after hearing his words, making him wonder if he said something wrong. Then she smiled, coming to some sort of understanding

"Well, it's fine since I did it already. Anyway, what are you doing away from Pere, Tsuna-kun? The village needs you"

"Hmm? Wouldn't my clone be present since I left?"

"Huh?"

"Well one traveller had wooed all the clones of a friend in my village by dragging her away from the village and coming back to woo her"

"What?! When did this happen?! You should have told me Tsuna-kun"

"Huh? How?"

"Oh that's right, you can't access friend lists and other things players can use..."

"What?"

"Never mind, how about you tell a traveler about something strange like this and tell them to msg the GM. It's simple ,so they would usually do that. Luckily, this kind of thing is not a type of cheat that'd make the game unfair. So it should be fine to not create a patch, since some cheats are fun. This one seems fun too-"

"Sorry to interrupt Kyoko-san, but it's scary to talk to travelers"

"...Did you say something?" It could be just his imagination, but he felt a killing intent from the cheerful girl aimed at him

"N-nothing anego!"

"I thought so. So anyway tell me if somebody trys playing unfair"

"Roger!"

"See ya Tsuna-kun. And don't call me Kyoko-san. We're the same age"

"Yes anego!"

"We're the same age... Oh well. I wonder why people start calling me anego after they hang out with me?" pondering over things ,she climbed over a cloud and moved to some other place that needed justice enforcement(harassment)

* * *

On his journey to twart the demon king, he stopped by a town. It was more like he finally found a town after getting lost over and over again. He felt so emotional in seeing civilisation after living on tree sap, insects and fallen fruits... why didn't he just starve instead of eating nonsense

He fainted once after eating some plant on the sideways. One of the travelers had told him that it was a choking flower. He turned blue on hearing that. It taught him a lesson on not eating anything lying carelessly on the ground

A chameleon was looking amusedly at the brunette who was currently kissing the ground

"Are you going to try french kissing it next?" It asked, getting ,more and more amused

For some reason, the brunette felt pure fear when he looked at the chameleon .It was as if it was covered with a darker than a black hole aura and felt like it could be as powerful as a...

"A-are you the d-demon lord?"

He never understood about the severity of the situation when his mayor spoke about the legends. It felt foolish that he'd even tried to challenge the demon lord, now that he was there right in front of him

So this was why people needed the travelers...

"Which Demon lord are you talking about?" that damned amused smirk was still present its smug face and there was nothing he could do but tremble against absolute power

"T-there are more?"

"Oh yes, one for each world. One boss for each region in each world. And they're each strong"

"W-which world's demon lord are you?"

The chameleon ignored him, smirk going wider and he turned away transforming into a fedora wearing man, clad in a black suit... only this time, danger seemed to practically leaking from the him. The name glowed in gold, cursive- Reborn

He left the brunette baffled , trembling in fear

'I was up against that war-lord?!'

* * *

 **Reborn observation diary day 14**

The black suited man is as popular with women travelers as ever. They seemed to be surrounding the man as he stood casually. He didn't seem to show any courtesy, though for some reason, he's wooing them all

Maybe, the demon lord is trying to get the travelers to his side so that he doesn't have any opposition and can continue his

universe domination plans

Ps-anpaan is good food for investigation. Cheap and storable

 **Reborn observation diary day 15**

The man seemed to pick fights with travelers which brought GM because of the location of the fight. Demon lord fights should be somewhere grand after all. Though, said GM are being oblirated by the bored lord ,seeing how his one gunshot would make it disappear. It scared the traveler into running away, but the lord met up to expectations ,obliterating him too like a demon lord

Ps- investigation locations should change in at least one week (GM were called on me for suspicious activities)

 **Reborn observation diary day 16**

Since the demon lord is in a travelling mood(given the fact that he was in the village in the first place) he started travelling to another location. Reborn seemed to like honing his skills. He'd often aim at trees... somehow, it mostly was the trees that he'd be hiding in for some reason

 **Reborn observation diary day 17**

Reborn can turn into a chameleon(which I'll abbreviate to leon to address this form) and now he can turn into a baby too. He moved to different victims and made them give him items by appealing to them with his eyes apparently. I on the other hand fall asleep when I look into his eyes. Leaving that aside, they seem to call him 'cute' and help him stock up on weaponry. His form also makes his opponents let down their guard at him . Today, he used one of his knocked down opponents as a weapon and scored a home-run with the others. It seemed to grant him-

* * *

Tsuna looked at the now vanished book in his hand. There were shoes lying in front of him

"I've ignored you thinking that you would stop one day. But it's crossed two weeks" there was a slightly menacing smile from the brunette's currently stalked target

"D-d-demon lord-sama"

"My title's continuously changing isn't it?"

"H-how W-when did you find out?"

"It's kind of obvious. You have no stealth skills. You're clumsy and make a lot of noise and that spiky hair is doing you no favors in a place with no brown leaves"

The brunette's eyes were darting around searching for an escape route,now that he was being pulled up by the collar like a cat

"Why are you doing this? Did you fall in love in first sight or something?" He said smiling irritatedly at another case of a certain pink-haired lady he wished he didn't have the acquaintance of

Tsuna knew that it was a gone case once the lord would have caught him, so he brought all his courage and spoke up

"I'll defeat all the demon lords in this universe!"

'Ah it was a good life until now. I have no regrets'

"Heh. That sounds _interesting_. All right, I'll join"

"Eh?"

"Got any complaints?" A dangerous glint dared him to challenge his decision

"A-aren't you one of them?"

"Huh? I _never claimed_ to be the demon lord. Now that that's clear, let's go"

"Let us...?"

"Dame-Tsuna, get your head out of the clouds. I said I'm coming along to watch how you'd get rid of them"

"Both of us?" You mean, he'd be going along the person who's basically the very definition of the demon lord and not to mention he's so scared of the other that his legs are like that of Bambi

"I'm telling this the last time. Get this into your head. You and I are going to get rid of the demon lords .I'm going to watch you die and you're going to futilely struggle and kill yourself while trying to do something as crazy as overthrowing the ruler of the world. So don't disappoint me, Tsuna"

Tsuna realized one thing. His mother was wise

"...That's nice. Have fun"

And dashed out of there like a madman until he heard a bullet shot ,after which everything went black

Reborn's smirk was the last thing he saw

" _Now, now. Don't hurt my fun ,kid. Let's get along_ "


	3. Masochistic Play

KHR ain't mine

It's been a fairly long time, huh? Well it's updated now (And I have no idea how did the plot come to this oTL)

Anyway, feel free to review or comment on anything

Hope you enjoy reading the story

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **MASOCHISTIC PLAY**

Tsunayoshi did think his village was strange... but now he started wondering if the world made them that way? His reasoning was really close to the actual truth ,when speaking in terms of the real world... But lets leave that aside

The brunette looked at the people he had got to know some time very soon after he left his village for a rather impossible goal (which he regretted very much). He should have just stayed home and ate the snacks his mom made. They were to kill for

He remembered about the time when travelors were odd to see around his hometown. They had been picked up by his mom because they had fainted in the town ,apparently out of hunger

 _His mom was quite a site for sore eyes, lifting 10-20 travelors on her shoulder like rice sacks .Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the smiling woman carry people who in total stacked up to 5-6 times her own height_

 _Let me reiterate that: She was carrying sacks of people ,who looked like a temple when viewed separately (not on his mom). He couldn't even describe his mom to be like a god... what kind of god carries their own temple?!_

 _He also came across another thought. If gods are powerful and only exist in temples... then what did that make his mom who could support a temple on her own?_

 _Later on, he felt like his mom was taken advantage of. I mean what else can you think ,when you see adventurers come to town after completing quests and then bring_ _ **blankets**_ _of all things to sleep on the ground when their hotels_ _ **did offer**_ _them shady deals... but their rooms were just fine! He did wonder what those crazy people were up to that time, but it was very clear, but baffling when the mystery was revealed. Mysteries did make into great ratings because of some reason right?_

 _He would forever engrave that scene into his mind... not that he had any other choice_

 _His mother's figure with a skyscraper of rather strange things -mostly people in sleeping bags... only this time -they were looking like a skyscraper ... if said sky scraper had ships, houses, pets, guilds etc etc with PAJAMAS_

 _It turned out that his mother had a tendency or quirk to pick up any fairly human like creature (or thing) and feed it, and make it healthy_

 _And it left Tsuna perplexed at his mother as he couldn't decide if his mother was an angel or a serial kidnapper, or worse- a traveler otaku_

* * *

What actually happened was that ,since the town was a town for new adventurers, the developers wanted to go easy on them . So Nana was supposed to be a kind of nurse (even though it backfired until the developers who saw how crafty the players could be with the monstrosity that resulted. They literally went 'Burn it with fire!' and created a burning tower making Tsuna further make that particular memory very... memorable(certainly not traumatic, no siree!))

More like, why did that flash back come back anyway?

It was because of the three devils right in front of him!

"Anego! I thought that you were my ally!" he said looking at who hypocritically poked the new addition into a rather crazy plan(which was your friendly neighborhood should-be-demon-lord-but-isn't 's fantastic idea)

"Tsuna-kun. I had to protect the NPCs because people went killing the important NPCs needed for the plan or literally sacrificing them from the ones they should be protecting! Honestly, people are ridiculous!"

"You're ridiculous!"

"Please. I just suggested that you'll also try getting rid of the demon lords. They're invincible and when they're defeated ,their successors or reincarnations will take over immediately! Luckily, you guys are also invincible. So... Have fun?"

"See! Ridiculous! How can you expect me to fight?! I have no skills!"

"Dame-Tsuna, you're the one who decided to leave your cosy nest to fight them. You even stalked me for 2 weeks. I'm sure you have enough determination to take them out" Reborn piped up and made things worse. The man seemed dead keen on bringing him closer to his grave- no he will drag him to one and push him with his probable other fellow victims

"There's no end is there, if I do it! Anego said it herself, they're going to come up again and again. What's the point in doing that?! More like, I'm so going to die and I just realised that I want to live a long life with my grandchildren sliding along my soon to grow/develop beard" it was definitely hysteria affecting his sanity

"Tsuna-kun... Your dream is never going to come true" Kyoko sympathetically patted his shoulder

"You mean I'm going to be dragged into the war?!"

"Well... that's there too. But I meant the long beard or it being as long as a slide. It's not logical" the GM pointed out wisely

"It's even less logical for Dame-Tsuna to have grandchildren" Reborn snorted

"You guys take this time give constructive arguments!?"

"Maa maa, Tsuna. Your wish might come true... as long as you believe in it. It might happen tomorrow, or next week or next year or next century..." the newcomer just wedged himself into the conversation

"How unlikely do you think it is?! Wait who exactly are you?"

"That's just him being positive. But it's never going to come true. It'll never exist- your wife, grandchildren or your beard"

"H-how are you so confident?" the brunette looked at their resolute eyes fearfully

The newcomer and Kyoko looked at each other and then at him

"Tsuna-kun, if you're going to be the world's hero, you're going to have to be completely pure"

"Basically ,heroes shouldn't be perverts. Kinda like a sage. I thought of it when Kyoko-chan said you'd been trying to take down Reborn-san when you thought that he was the demon lord"

"And there's only one way of doing that- Neuter you"

* * *

Tsuna looked blankly at the two. They had wide smiles and didn't seem to have any ill-intent towards the other

"Neuter... me?"

"Well we couldn't do that with the players, they'd sue us. And this story about a villager seeking for world peace was approved by the director board"

"Ahaha, as a guy, just talking about it is kinda hurting me already. So, we're letting Reborn do it"

Amber wide eyes looked at the definitely-should-be-demon-lord-but-not-one's black eyes

"Reborn... what did you tell them...?"

The other tipped his hat towards his face and smirked

"I just told what happened. Their request was rather distasteful, but seeing that it's for the good of the world, I just had to agree"

"Liar! You just thought it was interesting! I'm sure you told them something else too!"

The man just smirked

"...Do you have a grudge about the stalking I did?"

"Nonsense, Tsuna. I just wanted to help out people. You don't trust me?" Though one reason could be to warn future stalkers about the consequences of following the Reborn around. **One** pink haired disaster was more than enough

A very bright voice temporarily distracted him out of his daze

"Don't worry, we're preserving your male dignity. We'll give you a yukata*. It's not easy to see your -"

"Kyoko-chan keep it PG" the newcomer piped up

"Oh ,right"

"So Tsuna, sorry for not answering your questions earlier. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, part of the team who created the game. Anyway, since Reborn-san is a hitman ,I'm sure he'll do it painlessly"

"What?"

"I said, Reborn-san is a hitman-"

* * *

And Tsuna bolted ,praying that he'll never try stalking scary, clearly dangerous people

So the brunette ran into the woods, while being chased by Yamamoto and Kyoko (Reborn couldn't be bothered)

And bumped magnificently on top of a passerby wearing a dog costume

"I knew that this would happen. This was why we suggested to neuter you" Kyoko said looking at the brunette sprawled on a girl wearing a dog costume

"Ow... would you move away from Haru? You're heavy"

In the midst of panic , seeing the two devils approach him and seeing a dog costume on the other side, his brain gave a very sad solution

"K-Kyoko san! I'm not in love with humans!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

'Isn't there a better excuse than that?!' The brunette thought clenching his head

"Tsuna-kun, we're not judging you..." the GM started off and the brunette could swear hearing her mutter about what on earth is making AI aware NPCs so strange. He almost huffed out how much more ridiculous they were being

"Ahahaha... I don't know what the board will tell about bestiality" the cheerful game-creator said

"It should be fine Yamamoto-kun. I think you'll have to restrain furry love for now. The higher ups are pretty insistent on your setting"

"Now ,now Yamamoto. You can't restrict Tsuna's freedom. If he can't cuddle or play with animals, at least let him wear an animal costume. He'll feel more closer to the ones he loves that way, right? It can't be helped that he pounced on here" Reborn popped up in the worst time

'What's your grudge against me, Reborn?!' the brunette looked at the horrible twist of fate and those understanding eyes of those three. Then he realized his position. Scrambling up, he quickly bowed his head to the girl he bumped into.

Haru blushed when she looked at the brunette, which made him shocked as well as very very... nervous(Seeing that his manhood was in danger by people saying he'd have to attain acetism in a rather spartan way and were speculating him attacking others in his coerced/forced journey)

* * *

"Tsuna-san, is it? Haru thinks...

Haru is very flattered that someone loves her costumes this much! Haru will definitely help Tsuna-kun with his romance"

Tsuna understood at that moment that his life will go downhill only

"Yamamoto-kun, if I can find another person more heroic (There will definitely be one! Please! I'll put all my life's luck on it! Nothing can be worse than what's to come anyway) ,then can he replace being the one to defeat all the lords?"

"Ok, that also works. But Tsuna, that'd be hard seeing how fixed the directors are on you. They're impressed"

"So you're going to hunt both heroes and the demon lords? That means that you're gonna make everyone the enemy" Kyoko innocently pointed out

Tsuna grew pale

"Heh, that's interesting. You're going to make the entire world as your enemy? It seems to be levels from your first plan, though it seems like a plot in those hot-blooded teen dramas"

"I just wanted to get someone else to take care of this mess (and prevent them from changing me to a girl) , I'm not going to go try capturing adventurers. I'll just have to request it right? There might be someone of good will"

"But Tsuna-kun, there's no one who'd volunteer to cut their **** .If they're that great, they'll be saints rather than heroes"

"Anego?! Why're you so fixated in removing their family jewels?!"

"Huh? Tsuna, didn't we tell you already? Basically ,heroes shouldn't be perverts-"

"Don't bring the entire conversation back in circles! I meant people can be pure without doing that. And all kinds of love doesn't have to be nasty or sexual"

"But according to our psycho-analysis group, in a never ending tension high war, people tend to become twisted"

"So you'll get rid of their identity as a man?! Then does that mean all the travelers and the people fighting for peace should become women?! (More like ,after seeing Anego aren't women more evil-ish than men) "

"But Tsuna-san, just because you cut a guys jewels, it doesn't mean they'll be women" The so far quiet Haru piped up

"I see that our village's saying that the female travelers were Yamato Nadeshiko* were rumors..."

"Dame Tsuna, stop trying to stagnate the conversation. It's simple, because of our consideration, we'll let you keep your kinks by letting you wear the animal costume. And you'll find as many vict- I mean heroes to help overthrow the demon lords"

"... Sure Reborn, why don't we just make the demon lords join us too and keep the world peace"

"Ahahaha. Tsuna, you give interesting ideas. I'll also participate in this game. What about Kyoko-chan?"

"I'll participate too"

"I was just joking-"

"Hahi! Tsuna-san has a lot of guts. Haru is sorry, she thought that Tsuna was just an ordinary pervert. Count me in too"

Tsuna looked at the group in front of him getting fired up, while he on the other hand was feeling more and more frigid

He wished life could be more easier

If it was, he'd just put a stall saying 'Would you like to be the savior of this world? You'll get money, fame and anything you can possibly get. You'll just have to get rid of your family jewels. Fair trade, right? No pain ,no gain~! Come one ,come all! Limited time offer'

Of course he'd get away from there as fast as he can, but there must be someone with enough courage or heroic enough to save the world

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hopefully_

* * *

Yukata- loose kimono

Yamato Nadeshiko- a very pure, innocent woman


	4. Relations more complex than family trees

Inspiration struck and I'm writing this one. Very irregular updates for this story to be expected. I wrote the story on a whim after all

Khr ain't mine

Fell free to give any criticism (Please do) or opinions (They're very welcome)

Hope you have fun reading. Now, onwards with the story

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4  
**

 **VIDEO GAMES NAG AT RULES**

Tsuna had no choice in the matter of becoming a hero- the world's savior and the game company's poster Pikachu.

"No, not Pikachu .We want him as a Cinderella. He needs modifications before he can be used... I mean before he can fight for the safety of this world" said Sasagawa Kyoko, breaking the fourth wall

The greed of the GM could be sensed easily by Tsuna, who could guess their motives, Yamamoto's being the more purer (he just wanted a challenge)

"Dame-Tsuna, she's talking about the fairy tale about that girl who talked to sparrows, chickens, mice and cats and got hitchhiked to a guy she met for a day in a ball after trying to get away from her family who made her a servant girl. And no, she never really opposed to it" said Reborn bored after looking at the confused Tsuna (at the reference) ,very generously answering the unasked question of the brunette

'How does Reborn know of this stuff if he's the same as me?' (To which the answer is: It's because he's REBORN)

"Thanks for the assist ,Reborn. So Tsuna-kun, I'll be your fairy godmother, the one who helped Cinderalla"

"She's the lady who turned rats to carriage men and pumpkins to a fancy carriage"

"Huh? How on earth?! What kind of ridiculous story are you guys trying to make me do?!"

"Don't worry Tsuna .In the end you can play the game just like us. Ah, but then you'll get damage too and probably die too-" quipped Yamamoto trying to soothe the frantic boy

"What?!"

"Just like us" he ended with a smile

"Yamamoto?! What do adventurers do?! What do you mean by dying?!"

"Well, that happens if we get killed by tough bosses or monsters"

"Hieee! I don't want to die!"

"Stop being such a wimp Tsuna" Reborn said, punching the shrieking boy into silence

In the commotion, Kyoko seemed to be performing a rather unholy ritual and when the calmed down Tsuna looked towards her, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to try dissuade her... only for it to be too late

There was a pop up box on top of Tsuna along with confetti falling around him. There were trumpets in the background. Now ,an NPC has every right to be confused- this doesn't happen to people who basically roam around a town for infinity ,never getting bored or tired or sick or detouring

"Congratulates Tsuna-kun, you're now an adventurer! Try swiping on your left"

'Is being an adventurer this way fine?! Didn't she say they were from another world or something?!'

* * *

He did so in a daze. A pop up menu appeared before him and split into two- one showing his status and the other showing options. He looked at the status window carefully and saw himself in his villager clothes(cotton clothes like a pajama with a leather jacket) along with a title on top of his name

"Class villager?"

"Oh right. You're of villager class or section now ,since you were a villager... I couldn't think of anything else to title you by. But ignoring that check your skills"

"Skills?"

Yamamoto tapped at Tsuna and brought out his sword. He then chanted something which made the sword catch flame

"This is a skill, Tsuna. It does cool things like make my sword go _foosh_ like right now."

He chanted something else and made a nearby tree twirl around his sword and catch fire making the sword look like a volcano

Looking at the brunette's face change from confusion to excitement, he chanted another verse and made the sword spit out flame spirits which circled him like a tornado

"I have to say some weird words to get it to work, but I can give shortcuts to it. Show me your skill menu and I'll tell you how to do that"

Tsuna fumbled around his menu options hoping to summon robots or ride one, searching for a screen which said skills and after many failed attempts **and** Reborn's intervention, he saw the skill window which opened to him.

"Huh?"

"So what does it say? List them, dame-Tsuna. I can't help you with this. It's your skills after all. No one else can see them"

Tsuna looked at his list and looked back at the smug expression on Reborn. It almost seemed as if Reborn knew exactly what was written in there but was waiting for Tsuna to say them out loud to laugh at him

"Trade: Trade item of player when user displays item

Quest: Force player to gather chickens or fishes for user

Save my daughter: Force player to save user's daughter. Might need to travel through castles

Block my way: Block player's way, whenever moving. Be the world's best obstacle"

Yamamoto was laughing out loud, while Sasagawa looked like she was in the verge of face palming

"Dame-Tsuna, your skills live up to your reputation"

"Shut up Reborn"

"Ahahaha Tsuna, your skills are sure interesting. As expected of you. Well, since you're level one, your skills being this average is understandable"

* * *

"Really? Seeing that he's of villager class, it makes sense that he has these skills"

"Maa maa. It might get better in later levels. Tsuna, how much exp 'til you level up?"

"?"

"I said, how much exp do you need to level up?"

"?"

"That's what I'm saying Tsuna, how much-"

"It's written that right there. A question mark"

"Maybe it needs a special criteria? I mean ...Tsuna-kun's supposed to be the world's savior. So there might be an event to level him up"

"I get it. So Tsuna, you gotta beat a boss" said Yamamoto, like slaying demon bosses who control worlds was a norm in every world. Yep, totally mainstream

"With these skills?! With what army?! I've seen the damages you guys get! I have a hp of 10" said Tsuna freaking out as he kept checking out his status screen, hoping for a mistake

"Chill Tsuna, we'll add you as our friend" Yamamoto clicked on something in his screen and sent a request to Tsuna

'Accept Yamamoto as friend? y/n?'

"Press y or the accept button, Tsuna. It's a friend request"

Tsuna was feeling very touched at that moment, since he was basically a loner in his village. People minded their own businesses and things got even more busy after the demon invasion. They needed heroes to help them and were trying to guide the adventurers to save them from evil. Even though groups were formed in his village ,he was always alone. No one included him, talked properly with him or accepted him as a part of their group. He thought that he'd try helping them in this tough time as gratitude for whatever they've dome for him and was prepared to die through it. He expected so, since it was talk about subjugating the demon lord

But then Reborn kicked him out off his sentimentality to get him to get on with it

Grumbling about never getting a moment of peace, Tsuna pressed the accept button

"Reborn ,you do the same thing"

"Yamamoto. I'm not a player"

"Ahahaha. That's true. I forget sometimes after seeing what you do. Tsuna see if you can stuff Reborn in one of the slots of the equipment tab"

For the first time since Tsuna met the fedora loving man, he looked shocked- utterly shocked

"Oi Yamamoto. What are you trying to pull?"

"But Reborn ,if you just follow him, you can't enter dungeons or boss battles or help him in arenas. There are other areas too! Like campaigns... It's the game rules"

* * *

Reborn irritatedly looked at Tsuna and urged him to finish adding him to the party

The brunette hastily tried shoving Reborn into one of the tabs of his equipment tab ,grabbing onto his shoulder(He valued his life- he won't grab him from his fedora or his head)

Weapon- nope. Secondary weapon-nope. Armor- nope. Shoes-nope(Reborn glared at him when he saw where Tsuna tried putting him in), Accessory-nope

There were two options left- wings and ...

 **Pet**

"Don't you dare Dame-Tsuna"

"Hiiee! I would never even think about it!" but then Reborn as his wings- supporting him towards a greater future- didn't seem like it (more like drag him into a bigger mess)

Yamamoto's thoughtful expression caught Tsuna in his fear

"...But Reborn, when you think about it"

"Don't go there Yamamoto"

"-Isn't your form a chameleon? You call yourself Leon that time right? So, in that case Tsuna should drop you to the pet tab right?"

Reborn's glare was honestly making Tsuna feel like he'll melt by the lasers beams from the already scary man's eyes. But since Reborn didn't say anything and Yamamoto was silently urging him to continue (And any further delay would make Reborn's wrath aimed right at him)

So he dragged the hitman to the pet tab, which **unfortunately** fit perfectly~(lol)

And Tsuna felt that he wanted to die because of the full on killing intent aimed directly at him. Yamamoto was busy laughing his head away (Tsuna feared his head would be next after Yamamoto's head exploded from laughing too much- for a completely different reason *wink wink nudge nudge* click click)

"Tsuna, I'm saying that if you were an adventurer I'd make you an NPC if it meant never going back there. If you want it even more clear- you won't be going to that world and leaving me stuck in that box"

"I live here!"

"I'm never going back there. And you're never going back there"

"I'm saying I live here!"

'What on earth is in that box?!' he thought concentrating on the pet tab on his inventory

* * *

Reborn got his revenge- he always pays people back double after all

"Oi Yamamoto. Go to your friends list and check Tsuna"

"Hmm? His name is listed there properly"

"You know you could change the relationship between you guys that way"

'Again! How does he know this stuff?!'

"Really? I didn't know. Let me check it out"

"Hey! It's true! There's a heck of them here- familial, marital, company relationships...

Let's see...

This seems interesting"

and Tsuna got a pop-up

'Tsuna became Yamamoto's father'

"What on earth?! Father?! I'm too young! Yamamoto! What did you do?!"

"I changed our relationship to father and daughter"

"... I can accept being a father... just barely... But why daughter?! Isn't it normally son?!"

"Why not? It sounds interesting. Besides ,don't you have a skill 'Save my daughter'? I wonder what it does?"

"..."

"Oooh! Look at this. Reborn ,this is a pretty neat feature. I should have checked through the menu thoroughly before. This is pretty awesome"

'Accept Yamamoto to be your bride? y/n?'

"..."

"Look at this- marriage: partners get double exp and stat boosts. Combination skills unlocked along with complementary ring. The ring has a 100 DEF and 100 MDEF along with damage rebound(5% chance)"

"I refuse"


	5. Chuunibyo

Khr ain't mine

Hey. Long time no see?

Few heads up for the story-

Yamamoto is also a Namimori student

Mukuro's a student of Namimori in this story

As always, feel free to comment and review (criticisms and opinions very much appreciated)

Hope you enjoy the story

* * *

 **Chuunibyo is a deadly possibly uncurable disease**

Reborn's fame exceeded expectations and caused the hero trio a bunch of problems

The man was infamous among the players of the world, enough to give the creators problems

They always mistook the man for the demon lord of the game, challenged him only to die. They had the pride of gamers, unfortunately … so they persistently challenged him until they lost their entire fortune and loot

Yamamoto looked exasperatedly at Reborn

"Reborn-san... you're not even trying these days to defeat those guys. You just put up a reflection barrier and you sit there polishing your gun while waiting for your opponents to die.

Think about us for a bit, we have to answer all those FAQ on 'why is the 'final boss' so tough?'

You aren't even the demon general, much less the demon lord"

"I didn't say anything, they just assumed stuff on their own"

"Why didn't you even try to correct them? There are flame wars on this down the FAQ for petes sake. They don't even rage that much on the forum! We're thinking of putting a bot to answer any questions regarding your existence ...that's how often they ask about you

We put an official message on the website, but they call us liars! Like as if we're just trying to trick them to stop them from finishing the actual game and horde the treasure. Why on earth would we even do that?!

Reborn-san! Do something!"

"No" the man simply said, smirking

"Why?!"

"Why would I give up on free loot?"

"You can't even equip them!"

"You should see their faces when I wear their equipment and defeat them. It's hilarious"

Tsuna interrupted their conversation with an innocent quip

"You must be really conscious of them, huh? To remember which adventurer wears which equipment-"

"Shut up, dame-Tsuna.

… Actually I might do something about it ,if you do a favor"

"Anything! Name it"

"...Get this title away from me" he said with barely concealed rage ,pointing his finger to the status box floating on his head

In bright colors, the status box blinked

'Possession of Sawada Tsunayoshi'

"... I get why would you want that...

That's kinda... impossible"

"Why? This better be a good reason"

"Right... Umm... Kyoko-chan said something about full-filling fujioshi fantasies with 27R something and that she'll umm kill me if I changed it...? ahahaha..."

"Change it"

"Huh?"

"Change it or I'll murder you until you go to level 1"

"But that requires a 100 kills for 1 level drop"

"So? _I have enough bullets_ "

"... Yes sir"

After waiting for Yamamoto to complete his chat with his superiors, he turned towards Reborn with a big smile on his face

"I changed it"

"Hey. This changes it to pet. There's nothing different from earlier"

"Changing the status of an equipment to pet is a big one, and it's not logically sound either"

"Change the code to make me a partner instead"

"That sounds so wrong, Reborn"

"shut up dame-Tsuna! I _refuse_ to be your pet"

"Can't do that Reborn-san, partners are a relationship class between players. It's what they change to after marriage"

"See! I told you it sounded wrong!"

"Then let's get married!"

"Huh! I don't want to marry you-"

"What did you say?!"

"Hieee! Nothing"

"Reborn-san, it's between players"

"Then make all the players NPC"

"That'll give us lawsuits. Ever heard of what happened to Sword Art-"

 _"Stop! We don't have the copyright to use that name"- said author-san_

"Ah right, before you suggest this,we can't break your relationship either. If there's any break in any relationship, both parties are given widow status"

"What are you guys even thinking!?"

"Tsuna, calm down. We can't reverse your status right now since you're supposed to be the hero who vanquishes the demon lords. We can't make a hero a pet, we'll have to raise our ratings to PG-13"

"How have you guys been raised to have such corrupt minds?!"

"Ehe~ Tsuna... you understanding these terms ,makes you as perverted as us! You're already one of us"

"Stop kidding me! Even Reborn couldn't understand the implications like partners from before and you're saying I'm more corrupt than Reborn?!"

"You better shut up ,dame-Tsuna"

"...Ah... sorry.

Anyway, when you meant now ...could it be?"

Reborn smirked and said

"You got it pretty fast ,that's unexpected. Yes, if you finish those lords off ...I can become the master of the relationship. Since you'd have to be the hero of the worlds for the relation to change... I guess I'll have to be God"

"God?!"

"Yes, so you'll have to destroy the lords fast Tsuna. I'm pretty sure an NPC can have only 1 life after all" he said menancingly

"Hieee!"

Tsuna's eyes accidently met Yamamoto's and he slowly turned around when he realized what was happening

"Hmm? Why'd you stop? It was a PV for the site?"

"I guess our deal's complete then" Reborn calmly said

"Hiee! What are guys carefreely saying?! This is going to be seen by all the adventurers!"

"It's always healthy for rivalry .Don't you dare die Tsuna" he said threateningly

The poor villager sobbed at his fate

"I was the safest at my village! Why did I even do this?!"

* * *

A week after the PV, the trio met an unexpected guest .A black haired ,rather stylish looking man with a beauty mark near his eye came forward towards them

It was unexpected and completely unwelcome... for the man

Reborn looked at him with the eyes intending sweet pain and smirked a devil's smile

"Why hello, Lambo. It seems like your prediction came true"

"R-r-reborn! Why are you here?!

I mean- What do you mean ? Prediction?! I've never met you in my life"

Tsuna looked at the two with confusion

"Reborn? Do you no him?"

"Yes" "No" came two conflicting answers from Reborn and Lambo respectively, one with a suave look and the other who looked close to hyperventilating

'I'd have the same look when I deal with Reborn, it's no surprise'

"How mean. I would never forget you and that spectacular meeting we had 10 years earlier-"

"Shut up! That's dark history !It never happened you hear !Never!"

"You're Reborn-san's friend? I never heard about this? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. It's nice to meet you"

"He's not my friend"

"That's right we have a deeper relation than that"

Tsuna stood at the sidelines blushing at the whole interaction, not knowing if he had the right to butt in

"You there! You better not have any strange ideas about me and him"

"That's right, dame-Tsuna. Get your head out of the gutter"

"That's right! I was a kid that time and it was my first VR game! I got a little too excited, that's all"

"

 **'You seem to be the lord of this castle. I hope you'll give me a good fight'**

 **'That wasn't so bad. It seems like I can go all out for once ! Behold the seal from my eye is removed. You'll regret getting me serious... in the after life! This is the eye of drakov! It holds the power to vanquish 10 cities with one blink and can control the dragon clan if I call upon it!'**

You then took off the cash item eyepatch and showed your eye which had a contact ,and I remember wondering why on earth didn't you put the other contact on. Then, after I beat you to pulp, I remember you were saying-

"

"Stop! Please! Lalalalala-"

"

 **'Not too shabby. I was going easy on you... but I can't anymore! You! You must be a God! But even the powers of god can't stop me! I didn't want to do this, master told me that if I removed the seals over my hands, I could crush the world to pieces! But I'll show it to you! Behold !My POWER!'**

And you removed the bandages on your arm

… and still got owned-

"

"Shut up Reboooorrnnn! My past! It burns!"

Yamamoto turned to Tsuna and began explaining

"See Tsuna, In our world, there are different types of people. People like Lambo-kun there ,have got rather ...vivid imagination from their middle school years. That's why they're called Chuunibyo, they're adults who've not yet grown out of their childhood-"

"Drop it will you! That's my past me! The past doesn't matter .Life's all about now! The present matters more you know!

Leave me alone \\(TToTT)/"

* * *

Kyoko had come to visit them later on

"You guys had enough time to prepare right? Hey, there's another one of you. It's like you guys are multiplying. I wonder how many of you guys will be present in the next time"

"Hey! Don't talk about us like we're rabbits"

"Yeah, so there's a problem. At 200,300 in world coordinates, there's a sinkhole created by a bug"

"Kyoko-chan, is it another bug from our programmers? Why don't you spend our R&D budget on it? These kind of things come back to bite us on the ass"

"Ehe~ The thing is that we can't. A programmer in our lab went like this

'I spent 5 years on this damn project only to get my girlfriend dump me because I was too busy! And I was thinking of proposing to her! If I'm going to waste away my life with this, I'm bringing everyone down with me!'"

"So this guy got fired after creating this bug which became too complicated to root out?"

"Huh? No way! The area he ended up creating became an area of challenge for the gamers. They loved it"

"Then that guy?"

"Became a board member, a hotshot in our company. Funny twist of fate, huh?"

"...Ok, so what's the problem?"

"That area has a lot of glitches and no player hangs out there or has actually cleared the area. But for the last 2 years, there's this guy who has been making a small group who's been camping there"

Reborn looked bored and said

"So there's a shut in who's holed up in this game at an area, big deal. What's the real problem? Adventurer complaints?"

"More like pressure. They're not exactly adventurers, they're more like an organization of some sorts. They want the player to stop coming by so often in the game"

Yamamoto asked, curious

"How often are we talking about?"

"They've hijacked IVs and nutritional drips and stayed 24 hours each day for 2 years straight"

"That's hardcore, ahaha. I can see why there's an organization about to stop them. Is it a rally from the parents?"

"...Not exactly. Oh! There's no time left. Figure it by yourselves. Go to that area with the warp crystal. The boss of that organization will meet up with you"

And she proceeded to rush them into the warp portal after snatching the crystal from them and activating it

* * *

It was a literal hellhole seemingly from another dimension. There were floating debrises and broken buildings which barely qualified as shelters. Tiles would give status damages, some of them were sure kill traps .The player would randomly heal and randomly gain damage. Monsters would warp towards their location and ,sometimes they would gain invincibility from their attacks. Other times, they'd randomly die

Sometimes they found themselves walking upside down , with respect to the current environment

The weathers would shift randomly or merge and create explosions or strange effects

Doors would lead to completely different locations every single time and if they weren't careful, some would open randomly ,even try sucking them into it, leading to a completely different world coordinate

The beat up quartet with one of them laughing all the way finally reached a kind of castle- the only house which wasn't broken and hell bent on beating the leaning tower of pisa

Unfortunately they weren't the only ones there. Seeing a black haired kid with a billowing gakuran and a school uniform on the roof with a bird singing a sort of anthem, Tsuna thought

'How does he maintain balance in that tilting house's roof?'

Yamamoto looked like he had solved all of world's mysteries

"Ah! Now that explains everything! The boss was Hibari-san. He's the only one who could pressure a huge company for a student and wear the Namimori school uniform and bring Hibird to a game. Wonder who the poor programmer was?"

Hibari looked down at them like scum and jumped down gracefully

Tsuna imagined the trumpets of angels blowing as the man glided down. It was just that graceful

"Angel..."

and his companions looked at him like he was crazy (Reborn looked like he already knew that the lad was a bit out of it)

Hibari ignored them and went straight to the point

"A Namimori student **disobeyed school regulations by playing truant**. I've asked for you people to bring **discipline** to the herbivore, since it seems like my usual movements are **restrained** by the system."

Yamamoto looked at his school's chairman exasperatedly

'It'll be really hard to mimic the demon of Namimori's movement on the system'

Hibari glared at him and said

"I'll bite those herbivores in your company to death"

"Maa, maa. Hibari-san, we promised to cooperate to help the Namimori citizen. It'll be really quick to stop him since I'm a GM and you also have Reborn, so you won't feel that restricted"

"Hn" he said and moved towards the entrance ,never bothering to look if the others followed or not

On opening the door, the very next tile collapsed leaving most of them screaming to their incoming doom irritating Hibari as he glared at Tsuna, the boy who coincidently was falling near him

They fell down to what seemed to be a basement

Three of them looked confused ,Reborn scanned around the room for presences and Hibari looked like he'd pop a vein from the bad mood he was in -he's stuck crowding in a basement after said group shrieked through his ears

From the shadows came a heterochromic eyed man with dark purple hair in an army suit

Looking at the boy, Lambo felt all his skin pores chill

" **Welcome to my lair, dear uninvited guest. Seeing that you have come here ignoring all the warnings and rumors, you must be seeking death** " he said whipping up a trident at their direction

Lambo turned the other way and tried to run away

" **Oya? One of you is running away? Infighting?** "

Multiple tridents appeared blocking the exit

"Let me out of here!"

Multiple lotuses appeared confusing the prefect with the flowers admidst the raised tridents. He dashed forward trying to ground all the projectiles only to find himself with a sudden status change -poison

Lotuses charged at him, which nicked him as he bared avoided them, his hp decreasing from damage as well as poison

The suddenly his status had 2 other ailments- stun and sleep, knocking Hibari out of the fight

Reborn tried shooting at him ,seemingly failing as the bullets never reached the boy ,one of them hit Yamamoto instead who barely stopped the shot from being fatal due to his reflexes

"Sorry, Yamamoto. It's warping space randomly. I don't have enough information to get a good shot"

"Ahaha, no worries. How about I distract him so you can at least try"

"Get me out of here!" Lambo was still screaming

Reborn looked annoyed at him and said

"Just because you see your inner chuunibyo in the brat doesn't mean you can run away from it. Face yourself, stupid-cow"

Mukuro answered suavely

" **I wonder what you are talking about. This absolute power which I possess can bring the world down its knees! For I control the world! The world will spin in the direction I indicate! From North to south instead of east to west ,if I so desire!** "

"Aaah! It's like reliving that time!" The horn wearing man screamed ,blushing tomato red

"It's even more creative than the lines you've said. Looks like he's more delusional than you are"

"Stop it Reborn! That doesn't make me any happier"

"Of course you won't feel it funny if you lost at your speciality"

"Whose speciality?! I'll show that pineapple-head! **Ellectrico Cornatta!** "

Tsuna looked at him, trying to smile and trying to get out the words "That's so cool", but it was hard... after feeling the redness that spread 'til his ears

Reborn looked like he was going to bust a rib laughing while Yamamoto looked serious

"Looks like you've not lost yourself ,Lambo..."

The impressive bolt did deliver ...but the only one who took the situation seriously, was Mukuro

" **Looks like one of you got a good amount skill. Not bad** "

Lambo finally had enough with his ears burning like tabasco sauce was poured over them, and repeatedly chanted 'Ellectrico Reverse Ellectrico Cornatto Ellectrico Cuio' and discharged it everywhere hoping to electrocute everyone to death, thus managing to hit Mukuro. But his team's snickers didn't stop or reduce in volume, eventually making him use all his sp ,making him happily faint alongside Hibari

 **"Looks like it's a useless sacrifice"** Mukuro taunted them

Reborn looked at Tsuna and ordered him

"Invoke a skill, Tsuna"

By instinct, the lad responded"Quest"

And Mukuro felt an overwhelming impulse to go outside and collect chickens

" **No! It's been 2 years since I felt sunlight! It burns** " he screeched when his skin got exposed to the environment outside the 'castle' -it was bright and sunny, a perfect time for chickens to sunbathe (it was as if the area was abiding Tsuna's will)

Yamamoto looked at him

"It's been a short time since I met Mukuro... but what is this proud feeling of finally succeeding to push your hikkikomori son into the real world. Am I sympathizing with Hibari?"

Mukuro returned looking like he had been deflowered (by sunlight)

Gasping and panting, he dropped the chickens which had been taking shelter under his shirt by force

and he grasped on the nearest person -Yamamoto, hoping to get a hostage to make his escape sucessful

* * *

At the same time Hibari woke up as he saw the disheveled look of Mukuro with the mix of panting over the other Namimori student (he looked like a seedy old perverted man basically)

And as the duo jumped through the window, a seperate window popped over Hibari. Tsuna looked like he wanted the world to swallow him as he figured out what the window meant and Reborn looked like he'll shoot every earth which would dare swallow Tsuna -he was that amused

'Quest: Save Yamamoto, daughter of Sawada Tsunayoshi'

" **I'll bite Yamamoto Takeshi to death for not providing the papers for sex change** "

and Tsuna thought only one thing

"I'm so glad I'm a game character and the laws of the real world don't apply to me"

a small ever loyal voice of Tetsu, right hand man of the prefect quipped at the side

"Kyo-san, we have to arrest Rokudo Muro for illicit activities with a minor"

" **hn** "

* * *

OMAKE _(Comment if you want a small extra content like this for each chapter)_

Yamamoto changed the status of Reborn

'Possession(lol) of Sawada Tsunayoshi'

Only to hear a click from a gun

"Ahaha, got it"

'Pet(lol) of Sawada Tsunayoshi'

This time the barrel was pressed to his forehead

"Geez... it's just a joke, Reborn-san!"

"Oh really? Pass that to me"

'Takeshi-chwan, daughter of Sawada Tsunayoshi' ,the status was rather stylish- with its pink glitter and red hearts

"...Umm... Sorry about that"

"It's all good"


End file.
